Bathrooms and Training
by muffinsaysrawr15
Summary: Cloud walks in on Zack getting out of the shower and training gets way more awkward.  Smut and fun times haha


So my friend and I decided that we wanted to write stories again but instead of co-writing them we gave each other prompts and each wrote a story. So this is my story and my prompt was for Cloud to go over to Zack's place so they could train and he walked in as Zack was getting out of the shower and wasn't wearing a towel. So yeah here's my story for my friend angiesezrawr. Comment and review please?

Zack wanted to help Cloud train and Cloud wasn't going to give up the opportunity to spend time with the energetic man. He had, had a crush on Zack ever since their first mission together and Cloud couldn't get enough of him. Walking through the barracks Cloud thought about the way Zack looked after they had finished training. He would be panting and sweaty, muscles shiny and shirt usually off. Cloud blushed, he shouldn't think about that now or there was a good possibility he would get a boner. Soon he realized he was standing in front of Zack's apartment, pulling out the key the other man gave him Cloud unlocked the door.

"Zack I'm here!" the teen yelled.

Waiting for a response Cloud moved further into the apartment and shut the door. He was starting to think maybe he had come early or something.

"Well it wouldn't hurt to look around. He might be taking a nap," Cloud said to himself as he started to explore.

As the blond got closer to Zack's bedroom he could hear the shower and blushed instantly imaging a wet, naked Zack. Cloud was about to turn around and go back to the living room when the door next to him opened and out walked Zack, naked except for the towel on his head.

"Ahh! Shit Cloud!" Zack shouted quickly trying to cover up with the small towel.

All Cloud could do was stare and he could feel himself starting to get excited.

"I um… I'm so sorry Zack!" he blushed and tried to stop staring. Zack noticed the blush and smirked.

'I know I'm pretty irresistible," Zack wiggled his eyebrows, "but try not to scare me ok/"

Cloud nodded and dashed off back to the living room to wait for Zack.

Training was torture; all Cloud could think about was Zack naked and wet standing before him. He was quickly getting an erection and his fighting was horrible. This was bad seeing as Zack wasn't going easy on him and soon the blond found himself on his back staring up at Zack.

"Come on Cloud it's like you aren't even trying!" Zack noted helping Cloud up.

As the dark haired man helped him up his other hand brushed up against his hard on and Cloud couldn't help the small gasp he emitted. Zack smirked at this and Cloud knew he was in trouble then.

"What's wrong Cloud? Am I being too tough on you? Do you need a break?" he asked still smirking, not noticing Cloud's real problem.

"N-no I just um…" the blond shifted trying to hide his erection.

"You just what?" Zack asked starting to get worried. Cloud was acting weird, like something was bothering him and Zack didn't know what. He stepped closer to the blond trying to touch his shoulder and his knee ended up brushing up against the blond's hard on. Cloud let out a breathy little moan and Zack's eyes went wide finally understanding.

"Cloud do you like me?" he asked stupidly.

Cloud blushed and looked away before responding.

"I'm sorry Zack, I didn't mean to I just couldn't help it!" he said nervously, afraid Zack would be mad.

Zack smiled, the blond looked so cute right now. He had never thought of the boy sexually but now looking at him Zack found himself attracted to him. Cloud was small and somewhat delicate looking with smooth skin and soft hair. He also had small curves and a nice ass and Zack was starting to get horny.

"Hey Cloud it's alright I promise," the dark haired man said hugging him from behind.

Cloud was shocked he thought Zack would scream or be disgusted but instead he was hugging him. The blond leaned into the hug though because it was Zack.

Zack smiled a and kissed the boy's neck feeling him shaking slightly. He was starting to get hard and the boy's natural submissiveness wasn't helping at all. Nipping Cloud's neck caused him to moan again and Zack couldn't help but rub himself against Cloud's ass.

"You know I'm kind of horny right now," he whispered in Cloud's ear making him shiver, 'you want to help me out?"

Cloud couldn't believe this Zack wanted him too! Feeling Zack rub against him caused him to gasp and he nodded his head to answer the other man's question. Soon he was being turned around and lips crashed against his. Cloud moaned and tangled his fingers in Zack's hair pulling on the soft strands.

Zack was impatient and soon he was ripping off the blond's shirt so he could see and touch more skin. Running his hands over Cloud's chest he brushed a thumb over one of the boy's nubs. The noise cloud made went straight to his cock so he bent down to kiss and lick the other nub hoping to get the same reaction.

"Ahh Zack!" Cloud gasped gripping the man's shirt. He started pulling on it trying to get it off. Finally Zack helped him out and removed his own shirt before going back to teasing the blond's nipples. Cloud ran his hands over Zack's back before bringing them around to slide down his chest. He stopped when he reached Zack's pants and tentively squeezed the bulge he could see.

"Mmm fuck!" Zack groaned and reached for Cloud's pants quickly shoving them down. Grabbing the boy's cock he stroked him softly smirking at the little noises Cloud made. They needed something to fuck on so Zack quickly looked around spotting a bench on the far wall. He quickly let go and grabbed Cloud's hand heading over to the bench.

"Zack what are you doing?" Cloud asked.

He was confused they had been touching each other and now Zack was dragging him somewhere.

"I can't fuck you standing up," he replied pushing Cloud into a kneeling position before sitting in front of him, "we don't have lube so you will have to get me nice and wet, can you do that?"

Cloud blushed, Zack was asking him to suck his cock and he didn't know what to do. Reaching up he undid Zack's pants and started to pull them down, with the other man's help he got them off and stared in shock. Zack was huge! There was no way that thing would fit in his mouth or his ass.

"Come on Cloud you aren't scared right?" Zack teased.

Cloud frowned and nervously grabbed the man's cock and leaned forward to lick the tip, his tongue slipping into the slit. The moan he was rewarded with gave the blond the confidence he needed to open his mouth and suck lightly on the end. Slowly he took more in enjoying the feeling and swirling his tongue around to make sure he didn't miss an area.

Zack was in heaven. This boy was amazing, no one had ever given him a blow job this good. Not even Sephiroth and that was saying something. He moaned and thrust up sliding further in until he hit the boy's throat causing him to gag a little. Zack now knew why Sephiroth like to choke him when he was giving the man a blow job. Feeling Cloud's throat tighten around him made him moan louder. Zack pulled back though slipping from the boy's mouth with a small pop and replaced his cock with his fingers. He wanted to be inside Cloud when he came even if the boy was amazing with his mouth.

'Suck! I need to stretch you so you better make them wet," Zack teasingly thrust his fingers in.

Cloud did as he was told curling his tongue around and between Zack's fingers. When the man was satisfied he pulled his fingers out standing up and pushing Cloud forward to lean on the bench. The blond gasped when he felt the first finger rub against his entrance. He was excited and scared at the same time so when Zack pushed his finger in he whimpered and clenched up.

"Shh… hey it's alright, you have to relax ok Cloud?' Zack soothed rubbing the boy's hip with his other hand. Cloud was tight even after he relaxed and Zack twirled a finger around before pushing in a second one. The blond gasped and Zack paused before continuing to thrust his fingers in and out scissoring them occasionally. God the boy was tight and Zack couldn't wait to fuck him but he had to prepare him so Cloud wouldn't get hurt. He added a third finger and thrusted them in a couple times before pulling his fingers out and lining himself up.

"You ready Cloud?" he asked grabbing the boy's hips. At Cloud's nod Zack slowly pushed in past the ring of muscle. He had just gotten the tip in when Cloud whimpered softly. Zack rubbed the boy's hips again waiting for Cloud to adjust. When he felt the blond relax he pushed the rest of the way into that tight heat.

Cloud groaned, Zack was big and he felt like he was being stretched farther than he could go. He felt when Zack pulled out slightly then slammed back in causing him to gasp. Cloud pushed back and moaned as Zack gripped his hips and repeated the action pulling almost all the way out before slamming in. The dark haired man quickly started a rhythm of pulling out and slamming in causing Cloud to moan and push back on the thrusts.

Zack groaned the blond's passage squeezed his cock just right and all the noises the boy made were driving him crazy. He wasn't going to last long at this pace. Cloud was unconsciously clenching around him and the boy looked so hot bent over like he was. Zack changed the angle he was thrusting in at wanting to find the blond's prostate. He smirked when Cloud screamed and continuously pounded into that bundle of nerves.

"Ah..ahh Zack! I mmm… I'm cl-close!" Cloud screamed writhing on the bench. Zack reached under him and gripped his cock stroking it with his thrusts. Cloud moaned loudly and shuddered getting closer to exploding. This was torture, amazing, hot torture and Cloud was loving ever second. Zack leaned down and nipped at his neck before whispering in his ear.

"Cum for me Cloud, scream my name," he gripped his cock tighter and slammed into his prostate harder. Cloud screams and does what Zack told him to do, coming in Zack's hand some of it splattering on the bench.

Zack bit his lip and thrusted faster. Cloud was so tight now and he wasn't going to last much longer. Moaning he buried himself deep inside the blond and came, coating his walls in cum some of it leaking out.

"Damn Cloud you're amazing," Zack sighed before pulling out and collapsing on the floor.

Cloud blushed and slid down to the floor. He could feel Zack's cum running down his thighs but he was too tired to care. Zack pulled him against his side and nuzzled against his neck. The blond smiled and cuddled with Zack, maybe it was a good thing he walked in right when Zack was getting out of the shower.

I hoped you all liked my story! Eventually I'll probably write more stories but for now this is it. I need some ideas first, maybe this weekend I'll write some more cuz mindless porn is always fun to write! XD


End file.
